User talk:Crazy-Lihkan38/Archive3
Archive of my messages from Dec. 21, 2009 to Dec. 11, 2010. HEY Are you going to be online now? We've been missing you. :EDIT: I read your message to Tapio. I'll put you back on the active admins list now. Piruk : Hello, I am the representative and the administrator of Moc 's Network. Moc 's Network is a comparable social network has Facebook or Twitter has the difference which we choose one of the Mocs to represent you. My site and me even would like to be partner of your Wiki. Warmly, Nahok. Moc's Network [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Oh, I know all about you. Speaking of which, I'd like to create a document of the wiki's history, such as , and I'd like to talk to you. Can you tell me about how it was when you joined the wiki? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] How do I create an account? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Never mind, I saw the CBIRC page. Can we do it tomorrow? I have to go. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Admins Tapio hasn't been online very much since September (a few imports here, a few corrections there) and I was hoping to get three people promoted to admins: Ihu, Ids5621, and Chicken Bond. All are very active contributors that truly deserve adminship. I've yet to give them a final talk about this, but I'm letting you know in advance. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Can you help add info to this? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User blog:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Do you like what I did for the site history? Sorry for n00bishly pestering you. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Didn't you see? Atukam's attacks are in there. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] welcome back!!! Welcome back!!! i also want to know, could you teach me how to build like you???? from creator613 well... well, would you like me to teach you how to make a really good set without many good or a large amount of pieces? i would really like if you accepted. from creator613 i will i will simply give you very good tips, make you look at my moc pics and use ideas from them, use optimal large size pieces to make them look bigger, and review your work in pictures. don't rip offf people or i will erase your entire page, okay? follow this stuff and you will be a great builder. Let us begin today with a 30 minute section, okay? see you in 2 minutes or no deal, it is now 9:29 , so i expect to here from you at 9:31. From Creator613 you can wait till 9:40 it is 9:34, you can wait 6 minutes if you need to. I will just wait i'll just wait for you to ask for my help okay? just leave a message on my page when you want my help. see ya when you want help. from creator613 i meant i meant for you to send a picture every few days. but you think you have camera problems? i have to use a cellphone!!!! i am able to use at any time, but it is hard to use the camera. i know you have a lif, that is why i said ask for me when you want a lesson okay? i am very understanding. From creator613 I never thought you'd plagiarize. I used to think that those pictures on Lego.com were yours. =( [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] merry christmas hye welcome back, that explains why i havent been hearin from ya, well merry christmas (kwanza channukah(passed) or watever). and a happy new year. story idea i came up with a cool new idea but i dont know if you'd get it, have you seen the show dragon ball z? Pirakafreak24 Should he be demoted? See for more info. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] do you need my help or not?? do you need my help in building techniques or not????? From Creator613 No, not really. You're in the Rose Bowl parade? And did you get my message about Pirakafreak? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Well... I think it's time for another Board Meeting. Don't you agree? We really need something to start the year off with, and this would certainly work. Also, I think it's time we got organized. Let's face up to it: TheOracle might not be coming back, and without him, Hodoka, OsmiuMap, Toa Retyk, Pirakafreak, and the Archlord, it looks like we might need some new admins. And what with the Improvement Drive, the Move being cancelled, the loss of two-thirds of our staff and most of our Board of Trustees, and the restart of the Official Activity, I'd say there needs to be a major discussion. Can you please make a decision? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] Board meeting info It's official: OsmiuMap and Pirakafreak are not coming back. On Piraafreak's he says he's not coming back, and I sent a message to OsmiuMap after he posted in the WMF, asking why he'd been offline: Me: You were an administrator on Custom Bionicles Wiki! Where have you been the last eight months? (I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you can imagine what it's like for someone to disappear without warning from their job and reappear writing a story on a forum half a year later.) We were all wondering where you were for quite a long time. Pirakafreak has officially retired, but do you happen to know what the Oracle, the Archlord, and Retyk are up to? We haven't heard from them either. If you don't want to resume your editing on Custom Bionicles, could you please respond to this message, or, even better, tell us in person?'' OsmiuMap: I'm sorry, I guess I just forgot, there have been a lot of personal issues coming up. I don't want to resume editing, so if I need to be demoted, you can do that. As for the Oracle, no one seems to be able to contact him. I have no clue about the other two. I think we should have a discussion about this. Also, "we" is another issue: what's the new Board of Trustees? My idea is this: we admins, Ids5621, Bionicledude, Makuta Kaper, Chicken Bond, and Ihu. Of course, I think that the next meeting should just be the three of us, so we can make that decision. A few more things that I want to talk about (beware, I have plans to talk a lot, so it'll be a long Board Meeting): the inconsistency of infobox use (BS01 vs. BP templates) adding EXTRA GALLERY AND CONTEST NAMESPACES, possibly changing the Manual of Style, revamping all the templates, and merging with other Bionicle fan fiction wikis. So... got any plans? [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] New to the wiki Hey there. I am new to this wiki and I would like to know how to make a new page for a MOC or planet. ShadowShock 00:19, March 17, 2010 (UTC)ShadowShock TIL Re:TIL Well,you don't really have to do much as a member,but you can:add the banner to your User Page,and you can also help me write my story. Re: Sure,we'll sponsor your story! Re:(2) What's WMF? Nice to see that you're back. I updated the MoS while you were gone. [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:59, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:(3) Oh,Wiki Metru Forums.I've got an account there. Thanks for welcoming me Thanks for welcoming me.I don't really ''need any help.Like I said on mah user-page,I came from another Wiki.I haz a good idea of how to work teh editer.Oh,and more thing,I spell things wrong on purpose.'"Through the Fire and the Flames!"''' 22:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Well,still thanks for welcoming me! "Through the Fire and the Flames!" 22:47, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bionicle Origins You are now accepted as a member! You can help by: *Voting on the polls. *Perhaps creating concepts for five Skakdi warlords (Air, Water, Ice, Earth, Stone) and showing me, because I'm afraid that if I do them, they'll look too much like Malakai. So, you can start there. I'll have more for you to do later in production if you're up for that. Thanks for the support! Clone Trooper 1000 Re:Bionicle Origins I need just a drawing, it could be done on any program, or hand-drawn, and preferably in color. And about the comic, it's being done on TwistedBrush Open Studio - a free and easy-to-use program. But if you would like to hand-draw some panels, we can figure out something later. Right now, I really just need the concept art (it can also be done on TwistedBrush). The concept art priority list can be found here. Clone Trooper 1000 Origins Draft Hey, could you write the rough draft for issue two of BIONICLE Origins: Nektann? Go to this page and read the premise and the draft of issue one. If you choose to write it, please wait until Jareroden97 is done the first issue. Thanks! CT1000 Drawing Collector 1 said i took an art class. I don't take art class on drawing I do it on graphics. That is using photoshop, editing etc. I taught myself how to draw out of boredom. :) Invite 'Toa Fairon Ok, just put your sig at the members section. =) 'Toa Fairon Re:Concepts Great work!!! I love it. Skiza will stay the way you drew him. By the way, about the drafts, I think I'll assign you to issue three. Thanks again for your support! CT1000 Skiza and Lumish Can you tell me what program you used for Skiza and Lumish? It looks useful for the production of the comic. CT1000 Re:Skiza and Lumish Thanks for the info on GIMP. Lumish was great, but if you think you can do better, then by all means, update it! Make sure to include twin vine whips in this new one if you choose to make it. Thanks for offering to write the third issue draft! Just make sure to read the other issues first. You must obey the premises, but other than what's in them, you can have a lot of creative freedom. Happy writing! CT1000 Re:Lumish V2 You have outdone yourself! Nice job on the whips too! CT1000 I'd rather you didn't redesign Malakai, since he's one of the only designs I put into the project, but you can ask J97 if he would like you to redesign his, it's up to him. About what'll happen after the Zakaz High council is done, it would be great if you designed the warriors and other extra Skakdi, since they're in issue one and two. Also, Non-Dragon Miserix is a high priority. CT1000 Origins Issue Three Just so you know, I've finished writing the premise of issue three, so feel free to start writing! CT1000 Descriptions Well, for the warrior Skakdi, I was thinking of having them well-armored with bulky weapons. For Miserix, I was thinking of using Teridax's Shadow Titan form as a basis for the design. Also, Miserix's mask must have lines under the eyeholes to makes him appear old and wise. CT1000 Issue Three That's fine, I'll just get someone else to write it. It's good to have someone focused on the art anyway! CT1000 Origins Promotion How's it sound if I promote you to head of concept art, since you're doing an excellent job with it? CT1000 Heyy Could you tell me how you got your userpage to have a grey back ground? I checked the source, and didn't find anything. [[TDG|'''That]][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Thanks. I will check it out. [[TDG|'That']][[Talk:TDG|'Devil']] [[TDC|'TDC']] Lumish V1 Hey, I'm gonna recycle your old Lumish concept art into a random Air Skakdi in Lumish's army, is that OK? Clone Trooper 1000 BIONICLE Origins Partner Club If you don't already know, there will be another comic released at the same time as Origins: Nektann. It's called Alpha War and it will be done on the BIONICLE Crossover Wiki. The two comics released together will be called The Ultimate Duology 2010. All members of the Origins Club are invited to the Alpha War Club. You can still be head of concept art. The links to the club and the wiki are at the top of this page. Clone Trooper 1000 04:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hey, Crazy-Lihkan38, could you draw a pic of my character Shadowplayer? If not, I understand. You will be credited. ~Jman98~ 02:04, October 5, 2010 (UTC)